Melissa Rycroft
Melissa Rycroft (born March 11, 1983) in Dallas, Texas is an American reality TV star and former Dallas cheerleader. She was named to People's magazine list of people who are beautiful in 2009. She ranked 99th out of the possible 100. Since her DWTS win in 2012, she represents Kazakhstan in the Verizon IndyCar Series as well as Ben and Toad's Contest and Celebrity Family Feud. She is also the captain of the Kazakhstan national IndyCar team. Melissa Rycroft was on season 13 of The Bachelor. She won the show before she was on Dancing with the Stars. In season 8 of Dancing witht the Stars, Rycroft finished in third with Tony Dovolani and in season 15, her partner is the same and all three finalists return. Rycroft came back to season 15 to dance with along the all-star contestants including Apolo Anton Ohno, Bristol Palin, Drew Lachey, Emmitt Smith, Gilles Marini, Joey Fatone, Kelly Monaco, Kirstie Alley, Pamela Anderson, Sabrina Bryan and Shawn Johnson. She won the season over season 8 winner and season 1 winner. In Wipeout Canada episode 7, Rycroft was thinking "Hmm, Pembroke? No contestants are from Pembroke in this episode!". She was eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy round placing her 6th. In episode 4, Rycroft plays Nicky Sapera. In episode 9, Rycroft plays Tania Doyle. In episode 9, Rycroft was the second contestant eliminated in the Sweeper round after season 9 star Michael Irvin. In episode 4, she made it to the final round. Melissa Rycroft, along with Pembroke, Ontario's Ottawa High Hooker armwrestler Allen Ford are the only characters to do a whip in their house, also in their hometown. She is a former cheerleader. She is on season 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest. She was eliminated in the Arm Melter 16 week because she had a conflict with Nicky Sapera and did not get the badge back from Koto Okubo and Jiroemon Kimura. On March 11, 2013, she celebrated a great 30th anniversary so judges were impressed. Dancing with the Stars Melissa came in third on season 8 with Tony Dovolani. Melissa & Tony's highest score: Samba (30) Melissa & Tony's lowest score: Jive (21) Melissa & Tony's average: 26.88 In season 15, her partner is the same. This was the first time Tony Dovolani won a mirrorball trophy. Quotes *"I can't believe that Koto Okubo died? I am leaving now for Kyotango to see Kirstie Alley, Brooke Burke and Shawn Johnson." *"What the mother f**kin' is that glitch?" *"1897 - 12 January 2013?" (Week 17) *"Koto Okubo is out of the competition!" (Week 17 of BATC1, The Inside Job now features her) *"Well at last Priscilla Presley still confirms alive." Trivia *She placed third on season 8 of Dancing with the Stars with Tony Dovolani. *Even though Gilles did not make it to the finals, but she won the all stars over Shawn and Kelly because there were no female professionals and they were only males. *Rycroft appears in three episodes of Wipeout Canada. Category:Living people Rycroft, Melissa Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Contestants eliminated in the Sweeper Category:Contestants eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Females Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Contestants eliminated in the Qualifier Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Kirstie's Enemies Category:Bristol's Friends Category:Contestants partnered with Tony Dovolani Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toad's Friends Category:Background Toads Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Peach's Enemies Category:Peach's Friends Category:Helio's Enemies Category:Characters that get dancing Category:1983 Births Category:Season 8 Stars Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Season 15 Stars Category:Winners Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada contestants Category:Wipeout Canada characters Category:Ottawa High Hookers Category:Female Winners Category:Bachelor contestants